


Christmas Eve is for Lovers

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: Emu and Parado share Christmas Eve together.





	Christmas Eve is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottis/gifts).



> Prompt for Emu/Parado, Christmas Fluff. Couldn't quite work mistletoe in, but I hope Christmas cake is a pleasant substitute.

The wind bites lightly at Emu's cheeks as he waits for the train, it howls softly through the flutes of concrete, steel, and glass. He blinks as he tugs his scarf up a bit higher over his face, and the moisture of his breath that's begun to freeze on his lashes makes the lights of the city twinkle and expand. Red and yellow and green snowflake streaks across his vision. His jacket doesn't do much to keep the chill out of his limbs, but he almost welcomes it after the sweltering heat of his little office as the hospital. He's really never been able to fathom just why they ran the heat so high from December to April.

The train arrives and he shuffles on with the rest of the crowd, squeezing in between a salaryman and woman who looks like maybe she's a school teacher, or a server, or maybe even a business woman. Emu wonders where everyone is going, if they're on their way home to their families, or off to meet a lover for a special evening. Some people clutch little pastry boxes close to their chests, protecting the precious cargo from the bustle and jostle of the crowded train. A man bumps against Emu's shoulder, forcing him to clutch more tightly to the handrail. He closes his eyes and breathes, calming down his center, his inner being.

He sprints home after leaving the train, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and bowing his head against the wind. It takes him three tries to unlock the door to his apartment his fingers are shaking so hard, and once he manages it he lets the door shut hard behind him, takes in a deep breath, and leans back against the solid barrier to the outside world.

There's a shiver that runs through him that has nothing to do with the cold, and he blinks his eyes open wide, feeling the comforting tingle of static electricity, breathing in the familiar scent of ozone. His hair blows from a sourceless breaze, and the his mouth moves all on its own. 

"Welcome home."

He's not sure he'll ever get used to Parado materializing out of him. It's almost easier when they're one in the same, sharing a body and a mind and possibly even a soul, if either of them believed in such things. He lived with Parado as a part of his being for a long time before he even knew it, even understood it, and it just feels more… more natural.

"It's good to be home." He answers in just his voice, having to adjust his posture to look up at his other self. Parado has always been taller than him, no matter how much he grew, ever since he was a child making up friends for himself to play with. Hisis best friend, imaginary or otherwise, has always been taller.

"You did good today." Parado says with a smile as he takes Emu's jacket from him, helps him slip out of his sneakers, gets his house slippers in order for him. Emu used to protest all of this, the care that bordered on doting, but now he's just accepted that it's something that makes Parado happy, and lets him get on with it. 

"I got you something." Parado says, a twinkle shining in his eyes as he meets Emu's. He lowers his gaze slowly, and Emu follows it, all the way down to his own hand. 

"Oh." He has the handle of a bag in his left hand, a small box contained within. "When did we..?"

"Not we. Me. Shortly after your shift ended." Parado takes the bag from him, and moves off toward his - their - little kitchenette. "I hope that's okay?"

"We talked about this." Emu taps at his temple as he moves after Parado. There's a vague memory in his head, like he's looking in through a window covered in frost, the edges blurred and scratchy. Emu's never dissociated in the traditional sense, not by clinical standards, but that's as close to what he can describe the feeling of when _this_ happens. "You know you're not supposed to take over the front without asking first."

Parado glances at him, a sheepishness in his eyes Emu never thought he'd see back when they were fighting against one another, but has grown more and more used to seeing as they've settle into life together. Parado carefully removes the little box from the bag and sets it down on the counter, then draws Emu closer with one hand, and opens the box with the other.

"I know I'm not supposed to, but I wanted to surprise you." Parado gives Emu's hand a little squeeze as he reveals a small cake from inside the box, covered in fluffy whipped cream and blushing red strawberries. "You're supposed to share these with someone special on Christmas, right?"

Emu feels his heart do a little twist, one of those pleasantly painful summersaults. He leans a little into Parado, shoulder pressing against Parado's bicep. "Yeah… Yes. Someone important to you."

Parado fumbles in a drawer with his free hand for one of the few forks they own, keeping his other hand laced tightly with Emu's, almost like he's scared to be parted from him. "I know there's a lot of people you'd probably rather be with tonight, but they're all busy, and I just- well, I figured you could at least have some cake with me, since it's not like we're ever really _not_ with each other-"

"Parado." Emu stops the train of words from his other half, reaching to take the fork from his trembling hand. Their fingers brush, purposefully, and Emu lets the touch linger for a moment before he slides the fork into the cake. He lifts the confection laden fork up to Parado's mouth, letting him taste the first bite.

There's something so deeply endearing about the way Parado's eyes drift shut as he closes his mouth around the bite, the way his eyebrows lift and his lips curl into a smile. Emu pullls the fork away and lets Parado chew for a moment, lets him savor and enjoy the pillowy cake and fluffy cream and juicy strawberry. There's a bit of cream left on Parado's upper lip, colored pink from the fruit, and Emu can't help himself. He lifts himself up on his tiptoes and leans forward to lick the spot of cream away. Parado's lip is smooth and soft beneath Emu's tongue, sweet and good, familiar. He lets go of Parado's hand then, so he can thread his fingers in impossibly soft curls, and turns the lick of his tongue into a slow, lingering kiss.

"Merry Christmas." He whispers against those lips after the kiss breaks, bumping their noses together before pulling back. He takes a fork-worth of the cake for himself, chewing with a happy sigh, eyes closed. 

"C'mon." Emu takes Parado's hand again, gathering the cake up in the other, then juts his head in the direction of his - their - bedroom.


End file.
